The suppliers and operators of MRI systems are continuously trying to make such system "patient friendly". More particularly arrangements are used wherever possible to alleviate any claustrophobic effects of the tunnel or bore of the magnet on the patient. Thus, for example reflecting arrangements are known which use mirrors to provide an outside view to the patient while in the bore or tunnel of the magnet. Similarly, more and more such MRI systems include intercommunication systems enabling the patient to communicate with people conducting the tests. Such communications not only ease the patients' apprehensions and makes them more comfortable; but also, are useful to give last minute instructions to the patients or to receive and answer any questions the patient may have during the scan.
Anybody who has undergone an MRI scan procedure is aware that the gradient field pulses generate loud banging like noises which occur repetitively, i.e. each time a gradient pulse is applied. These noises interfere with the communications between the patient and system operator. In fact the patient's voice is largely drowned out by the gradient noises effectively destroying the beneficial effects of such intercom arrangements.
Accordingly, it is a goal for the suppliers of such systems to enhance the effectiveness of the intercom arrangements by eliminating or minimizing the interference caused by the gradient noises during times that the patient is speaking to the operator.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide intercom arrangements wherein the gradient noises interferences is largely eliminated in the patient-operator intercom arrangement.